


Protege

by ARSONjST



Series: Dream SMP Short Stories [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Derealization, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied Abduction, Manipulation, Missing Persons, Panic Attacks, c!Dream can eat my boot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Ranboo had really just wanted to mine, but a book led to a panic attack, which led to what might have been some sort of hallucination.Dream's original plans for a protege had failed.
Series: Dream SMP Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Protege

**Author's Note:**

> I would fist fight C!Dream if I had to option but making his character an asshole is so much more fun.  
> the de-realization bit is pretty quick, just one or two lines, but I wanted to tag it just in case. Also, please let me know if I need to tag anything else :D!

Footsteps and soft vwoops echoed down the halls that Ranboo slowly traversed. The mine was made up of three block-high caverns he had to take his time to navigate around, nearly scratching his helmet on the slightly hanging stones and the sharp edges made by his pickaxe. All he’d wanted to do today was mine, to get some Redstone and smooth stone for Tubbo as per request. He worked lazily yet quickly, having no deadline for the supplies. His swings weren’t very calculated or forceful, but his enchantments still allowed him to strike through the stone and ores with no problem. Abruptly he quieted as he noticed something, the rocks were falling away and down some sort of hole. He could hear them clatter and roll quite a distance and he grinned, his first thought was that he’d stumbled upon a cave, which wasn’t unusual for this area where he mined and would probably double his chances of finding some nice supplies. With newfound energy, he mined a bit quicker, giving every swing of his shimmering Netherite pickaxe his all. Listening as the rocks broke away to reveal a shallow hole with no man-made or natural light. With a pause, Ranboo shrugged, the cave had sounded deeper but maybe there was another small opening the rocks had been going down. He continued digging as quickly and as efficiently as possible before he leaned down to peek in. Settled in a grey stone backsplash was a small box, a chest, which Ranboo hesitated before he opened the lid a smidge out of overwhelming curiosity. Kthunk. Ranboo perked up before the floor gave way to a doorway, which he promptly fell through, his Enderman side letting him teleport to a slightly safer falling distance (even if he didn’t notice it happening.) Taking some steak out of his inventory, he took a few bites, hoping to trigger regeneration as the lights in this small room slowly flickered on. 

_ The whole room must be Redstone activated… the door, the lights..? Maybe it’s Sam’s _ , he thought to himself as he looked around. It seemed completely vacant besides the small insects that skittered along the multi-stone walls, so he assumed whoever had lived here had already moved on.

“Hello?” He tried, looking around the black stone walls that glinted and shimmered with crying obsidian drips. The edges of them pulsed and swirled a mix of purple from the obsidian and pale yellow they caught in the soft lamplight. His heterochromatic eyes bounced from shimmering wall to shimmering wall as he encroached further into the cave. His steps were slow and soft, gazing around with gentle curiosity until he came across a small lectern. The wood was warped and wet to the touch as he gingerly leaned over to grab the leather-bound book on top, his long monochrome fingers brushing the cover, untitled, before slipping into the pages to push the book open. Inside the cover, on the first page, was a list of… odd ingredients. The list read:  _ Netherite, Iron, Pigs blood, bread, flowers, people willing to give lives. _

Ranboo continued to scan down the page, absentmindedly tracing his fingers along a circle with what seemed to be some sort of square and circle pattern around it, some sort of symbol.

Next was a page of instructions on how to complete… this ritual. It detailed where to put what ingredient or just what those willing to give their lives had to do to give their lives. The instructions were simple, but the concept was not clear to him. He reread the page a few times whilst standing in the silent dark cavern. The only noises being the occasional involuntary vwoop or the page-flipping as his eyebrows knit on his forehead. The words imprinted into his mind as he kept rereading it, trying to understand. Static filled the air when it finally clicked.  _ People willing to give lives. _

“A book on revival? Isn’t this Dream’s? Or Schlatt’s?” He mused aloud, eyes narrowing as he carefully flipped to the next page. Ranboo spent time carefully trailing his gaze down the preceding pages, they had hundreds of documenting lists. Lists of everyone’s possible canon lives, who they were the most loyal to, what objects they liked the most, past rifts between people, what people were afraid of losing, which people might give lives and then, on the very last page, there was a sentence.

‘Find a protege. Tommy failed.’

Ranboo’s hands slicked as he stared down at the words, reading them again. Find a protege. A protege. Tommy failed. Failed. What had he failed? Who was close enough to Tommy to mentor him? Techno? Philza? Wilbur?

No, it had to be someone who had a book on revival—

“Dream,” Ranboo whispered, dropping the book as he stepped back. He’d used the exile to try and beat Tommy into submission to make him some sort of protege. The idea of Dream brainwashing someone like that made Ranboo queasy, a pool of bile growing in his gut. The hot obsidian pressed into his back as his clawed hands scratched a line in the Blackstone part of the wall he leaned on to try and catch his breath. Trying to suck in a breath, he felt his lungs squeeze as his breath hitched and his chest burned as his body screamed for air. He couldn’t breathe, _he couldn’t breathe_. His vision blurred as he scratched into the black stone hard enough to chip part of his clawed fingernail.  _ Hiss… _ the water from the crying obsidian hit his forehead and rolled down at the same time his tears bubbled over his lashes and the pain of the water burning him lurched him back into reality.

“No, no. Stop panicking!” He whispered harshly to himself, grabbing the book again and putting it back on the lectern with a delicate touch, “You need to stop worrying about him, Dream is in prison. He can’t hurt you. _I know… but I’m scared_.”

He wiped the rest of the water off his face, blotting back stray tears with his sleeves, he couldn’t worry right now. He had to get back to his house, he had to get back. He needed some comfort _oh god he had to get back please get me back, god please, help oh my god—_

“Ranboo.” A voice sneered, yanking him out of desperation. He wasn’t safe here. He had to get back home. He made his way back to where he entered and looked around until he found a small button that nearly blended in with the wall. He clicked it and a piston shot up, lifting him, closing the hole, and hiding the chest in the same movement. He paused, the feeling of his Netherite armor thick and heavy on his skin grounding him as he turned and ran in the direction of the exit to his mine.

The snow was cold on his skin, not quite staying solid nor melting as he came back through the Nether Portal. He panted partially, his breath curling into the air and diminishing in the wind that breezed by. He pulled his arms tight to his body as he braved through the constant blizzard that was the Antarctic. He wasn't cold, his heart was beating too quick to allow that, but he certainly wasn't warm having just come from the Nether. He made his way to his home, smacking the button to let himself in. He collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. He was safe here, he knew he was, so why was he so scared? He looked out at the orangey sunset tinted snow and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to take a second to himself. He was home, if anything happened he could go grab Technoblade or Philza. He was safe, wasn't he? He was. He knew he was.

“Oh, come on now, Ranboo.” the voice mocked and he felt the burning hitch of his lungs again.

“You’re not real,” Ranboo muttered bitterly, pulling himself to his feet.

“I’m as real as you are, Ranboo. You know that. Why don’t you look outside to see.” There was a crunch of snow and Ranboo snapped his head up, his eyes flicking over to the window where he could see a flash of neon green.

“N-no. No, you’re not supposed to be here!” He scrambled up, slamming the door open with anger as he looked over.

“But I am.” The smiling mask tilted, shrugging. Ranboo stepped closer, his hand reaching out to touch him, but Dream disappeared before reappearing a few feet away. In a delirious state, Ranboo continued through the snow, anger fueling his movements.

“Leave me alone! I’m so fucking tired of dealing with your mocking voice!” Ranboo kept reaching Dream, but Dream kept teleporting further away. Ranboo started to vwoop the more upset he got, and static filled the air around the angry half-Enderman. He chased after him, shoving through trees and pushing past animals and mobs.

“Oh come on Ranboo, you’re not _that slow_ are you?” Dream teased as he stood in the middle of a clearing, Ranboo snarled and hurled himself forward to tackle Dream, but all he was met with was ice-cold snow against his face that burned his skin on impact. He hissed, sitting up abruptly and groaning as he looked around.

“Are you stupid Ranboo?” The voice laughed, it came from every direction he could hear and he brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face from the bitter winds and the quickly falling snow. Burning hit his skin and he sat up, yanking the hood of the cape he’d been gifted over his head. The hood had been an addition Philza had made, but the original coat was for Tommy. After the burning pain of the water subsided, Ranboo trembled as he stood on locking knees, looking around at the trees that surrounded the clearing in a cold, panicked state. Everything looked the same. Everything _was_ the same. 

“No… no-no-no.” He whispered, claws gripping at the light blue fabric around his body. His breaths came out labored and he fell back into the snow, his lungs burned as his cheeks felt the sizzle of his saline tears sliding down his face. He was lost. He was hopelessly lost.

* * *

Tubbo was the first to notice. 

Not because he was counting on Ranboo to get him supplies, but more so because he hadn’t been in the presence of his friend for quite some time. He sat up from where he'd been working on his crafting table, his eyes glancing over to his door before he stood and made his way outside. Light flakes of snow fell around Snowchester, meaning there was probably a blizzard near where Techno lived. He hummed lowly, grabbing a small-screened device off his belt and holding it up to his face.

‘you ok? haven't talked in a bit.’ he typed a message to Ranboo in his communicator, shrugging off the lack of a visit due to the severe weather. By the time two days had passed after the sending of his message, Tubbo had gotten exceptionally anxious. He’d started walking around, taking long paths, or purposefully going out of his way to see if he could find Ranboo without alerting anyone just yet. No matter where he looked, Ranboo was nowhere to be found, and it was only solidified when it seemed others had noticed.

“Hey, mate.” Philza had approached the young president without armor and his palms open to show he was no threat, Tubbo still gripped the sword at his side tightly.

“Philza..?” He asked, taking a glance around at their surroundings. He didn’t see anyone else besides Sam and Tommy talking by the hotel.

“Have you seen Ranboo ‘round ‘ere?” Philza motioned to the large area around them, “I’ve been looking for him for a few days now, he hasn’t been around.”

“No, he hasn’t shown up ‘round here either.” Tubbo sighed, happy he wasn’t the only person to notice his absence. Instinctively, Tubbo jumped at the hand placed on his shoulder but relaxed at the familiar scent of Redstone and gun-power that radiated off of Sam’s armor.

“Is there a problem?” The creeper-hybrid asked, and Tubbo felt Tommy intertwine their fingers slowly. He squeezed his hand three times.

“No, not at all. I’ve just been looking around for Ranboo and haven’t seen him. I came here to ask Tubbo if he’d seen ‘em. That’s all, mate.” Philza held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Why—“ Tommy started, but cut himself off with another stammering realization, “Ranboo— wait, Ranboo, he’s missing?”

Sam kept his grip on Tubbo tight, still not fully trusting the man who’d assured the final death of these children’s home. He spoke with a gentle overtone to Tubbo and Tommy, but it was thick with malice towards Philza, “Seems to be.”

“Sam, I told you, I _don’t_ want trouble.” Philza hugged himself as if threatened.

“And _I’m_ still protecting the children _you_ failed to protect.” Sam leveled the playing field with a low blow. Even if Philza could knock him out with a few hits, Sam had two of his three sons on his side. Philza clicked his tongue and huffed, his hat hanging over his eyes.

“Let me know if Ranboo turns up.” He turned on his heel and left. Not bothering a glance back at the boys who’d grown familiar to the sight. Sam sighed.

“Let's go ask around, I’m sure someone has seen him.” He reassured, squeezing both of their shoulders. The two boys nodded and followed behind him, Tommy keeping a grip on Sam’s wrist while holding Tubbo’s hand.

the server came to the conclusion that Ranboo had just disappeared. Tubbo, Tommy, Philza, Technoblade, Sam, Puffy, Fundy, Bad, Ant, Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, George, Callahan Niki, Jack Manifold, Eret, and hell, even _The-_ _ Fucking _ _-Egg_ hadn’t seen the half Enderman anywhere for the past few weeks. Puffy, Niki, Jack, and Sapnap took a long route out to go and find him but came back with nothing. Bad and Ant had been too enamored with The Egg to bother with helping. Fundy took a quick look around by himself, as did Eret, but neither found anything. Quackity had stayed with Tubbo on days where he felt exceptionally guilty for sending Ranboo out, and he'd gone with him and Tommy to search through Ranboo's mines. The Nether had been scoured, as had the overworld, and Tubbo felt every second drag on for eternity as they waited for some sort of sign from the tall boy but for weeks nothing came.

The last person to talk to him had been Tubbo, and it’d been almost five weeks since he disappeared with four weeks of constant searching. No one had found him. Everyone was accounted for besides him, even Dream  _ seemed _ placid in his cell, so no one had any idea what was going on. Ranboo had disappeared without a trace, no one had any idea why he would’ve left, and no one knew who, or what, to blame.

It was almost noon, Tubbo and Tommy had taken to sitting outside the hotel with their jackets around both of their shoulders while they curled together. Tommy had somehow miraculously made them chicken sandwiches without burning down the house and the two enjoyed them. Despite the urge to keep searching for Ranboo, Sam had urgently told them to settle down and eat until he came back from checking something in the prison. Everything seemed innocent, even when Karl came out of nowhere with a wave.

“Hey! Sorry to interrupt.” He’d said, toying with his mostly purple hoodie (though Tubbo could’ve sworn it was mostly green last time they’d talked…)

“Oh! Hey Karl!” Tubbo greeted him happily. He didn’t have any malice towards Karl, since he seemed to try to keep himself out of conflicts.

“I was wondering if you guys could show me around Snowchester?” The eldest asked, “I was in the area and I realized I’d never seen it.”

“Oh, sure! There’s space for you if you wanna make your own house too!” Tubbo stood, dragging Tommy up with him. Karl sighed heavily, nodding. 

“That sounds awesome Tubbo.” He’d said, looking aside and biting his lip as he looked at something nervously, “can we go now?”

Tubbo didn’t pick up on the odd behavior, even if Tommy did, and the trio quickly left for the small commune-like city. Karl was on edge the whole time, his hand hovering near his sword and his inventory. Tommy kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, as he usually did, Tubbo let his hand brush the hilt of his sword more often.

“And this is my house.” He said as they neared the end of the tour, inviting them in to beat the bitter weather. As they went to shut the door, Tubbo paused and gripped the hit of his sword as Sam and Sapnap ran past the edge of the forest. The setting sun glints on their enchantments which allows Tubbo to see them, so he quickly shuts the door behind them. 

“What’s a matter, Tubbo?” Karl asked, peeking out one of the trapdoor windows.

“Sam and Sapnap ran by in full Netherite... and I know Sapnap rarely wears full Netherite around the server,” He spoke softly, the statement shocking everyone enough.

“Maybe it’s nothing?” Tommy basically begged before everyone’s communicators went off with a solid buzz as if on cue. They paused, looking at each other, before reaching down and grabbing their devices to see the message:

_‘THIS IS NOT A DRILL OR A TEST. DREAM HAS ESCAPED FROM PANDORA’S VAULT. ALL CITIZENS OF THE DREAM SMP ARE REQUIRED TO MEET INSIDE THE LOBBY OF THE BIG INNIT HOTEL IMMEDIATELY.’_

“Oh shit,” Tubbo whispered, looking over to Tommy, who was white-knuckling his communicator. 

“We have to get to the hotel, _now_.” Karl looked out the windows, pulling his sword out of its sheath. Tubbo scrambled to Tommy, ripping his communicator out of his hand and taking his hand in his instead. He pulled Tommy back to reality with a squeeze of his hand and the two pulled out their swords. Karl watched back at them, pushing the door open as snow began to come in.

“Wait!” Tubbo quickly slipped away into the basement, mining his Ender Chest as quickly as he could. Tommy popped his head over as Tubbo began climbing up while shouting at them,

“I need to make sure his armor is still in my vault, and I’ll put it in my chest to save it so he can’t get it!” 

“The vault?” Karl tilted his head.  Tubbo ignored him, pushing out into the snow and running down the small hill by his house, and skidding through the wheat to the stone wall. He wasted no time ripping the wall down with his pickaxe before throwing himself inside. He sighed happily when he saw the supplies were still there. He stepped forward, setting down his Enderchest and making some room for the armor and tools while Karl and Tommy watched to make sure no one was coming. He worked as quickly as he could, throwing the Netherite armor off of the armor stand and letting it take up slots in his Enderchest. He grabbed the tools, slotting half into the Enderchest before--

“Tubbo!” Karl shouted as he shoved Tommy behind him and into the vault while brandishing a sword. Preparing for the worst, Tubbo shut the Enderchest to lock the supplies he'd gotten in the Enderchest inside. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he turned and glared at the scenery in front of the golden glow of the setting sun. He could make out Tommy, back pressed against the inner wall of the vault. He was breathing heavily, seemingly terrified as he pulled his sword out with shaking hands. The two made eye contact and slightly nodded at one another, a silent _“I’ve got you if things go south.”_

“Karl?” Tubbo spoke softly, fully standing up. Karl didn’t look back, he was stood outside, seemingly frozen in time. Hesitating, Tubbo stepped closer to the exit, harsh static filled his already chronically ringing ears. Tubbo lifted a hand to block the sun from going directly into his gaze so he could actually make out what Karl had been so frantic about. Lurking on the bridge on the lake was a tall, shadow of a person. All he could make out was the gleam off of the diorite base of a white, smiling mask.

“Dream?!” Tubbo shouted, yanking out his sword and letting it sparkle in the light as if trying to scare him. The figure didn’t move before it disappeared.

“What the fuck?” Tommy whispered, seemingly having recovered, standing next to Tubbo,  “He’s just gone—“

“When he was looking at me I couldn’t move at all.” Karl slipped on some armor, Tubbo had no idea where Karl had gotten the Netherite from, “I don’t think that’s Dream—“

There was a loud vwoop and an overtaking of static as the figure reappeared directly in front of Tubbo. He stared at a set of black boots, then scanned up black dress pants, a black suit jacket that was opened instead of closed like usual. He smelled like sap, rude and a smell Tubbo could only equate to blood. Stepping back, Tubbo slowly slid his eyes up to look at where he’d usually see red and green eyes, only to be met with a shining, white, mask with a crudely painted half-smile, half frown. Standing nearly eight-feet-tall, Ranboo leaned down in front of the horned ex-president and tilted his head.

“Tubbo. I’m going to have to ask you to hand over Dream’s armor and tools.” He stood, stepping back as he grabbed a sword and pointed it at Tubbo, “ _ Or else _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing, you can follow my tumblr @ arson-lst for more :D!


End file.
